


《他是星灵族》242

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》242

242  
记忆的歌词本暂停在赫宰出现的时刻，东海夺步埋入对方温暖的怀抱，却管不住生理性的热泪一直流。  
导致赫宰以为东海是为复健所累，连忙安慰：“宝贝，不疼，不疼了啊。”  
东海摇头：“没有疼…”接着又提高音量，嗓子都在发抖，“是我太想您了，每一秒都在想您…结果，您一出现，我又不知道该怎么办了…”  
起范欲要堵住耳朵，心里头翻了个白眼：开始了开始了。  
其实就连赫宰都接不住东海突如其来的煽情，不由失笑：“我这不是过来了么？”说着，为东海拭净黏满脸颊的泪水，“再者，还有起范陪着你。你不也说了，只有和起范在一块儿才最自在，搞得我和希澈哥都不敢来了。”  
“没有没有，我不是这个意思。”东海哪里控制得住当下的满腔情深，想到什么便都说了，“谁都比不上您，只有见到您、只有见到您…”  
言及此，东海复又哭出声来：“总而言之，您今天一直陪着我好不好？毕竟您来都来了，就不要再走了。”  
站在一旁的起范扶额，只觉自己的存在相比起六年前更显得多余，于是立马走为上策。  
至于其他有的没的，包括那些“历史遗留问题”，都留给你们俩自己内部解决。

病房里只剩下赫海。  
赫宰也不解于东海此刻的反常，只将人温温柔柔地搂进怀里，轻拍着后背哄道：“今晚…”  
东海目光恳切，眸子里凝满泪水，与对方一齐重复：“今晚…”  
“哎，我的宝贝蛋。”赫宰忍俊不禁，“我是问你，愿不愿意再和小爸爸挤在一张床上委屈一宿？”  
“当然！当然！”东海破涕为笑，又噘嘴，“我才不委屈呢，只要您不嫌委屈…”  
赫宰捧起东海的脸，吻了又吻，间或说道：“你以为我就不想你吗？”  
“嘿嘿~”东海垂下眼帘，脸蛋也红了些，“我知道的，我在您心里——”  
话音未落，后面的言语就尽数被吞没在赫宰扑面来的亲吻中。  
东海热情地回应同时，心里面也清楚，赫宰真的好爱他，好爱、好爱他…

这不单是一个吻，东海面前的男人几经回忆的叠化，他是模糊的记忆碎片里永远对自己好的那个人。  
赫宰给他的关注，给予他的包容，无条件的温柔……  
比起爱，说是“爱重”则更合适。  
爱惜，又尊重。

当然，这样一个夜晚，东海并不想让赫宰太过于“尊重”自己。他因已有许久未开荤，心里便盘算着该如何邀约对方共赴云雨。  
只是留宿于此的赫宰本就没往这上面多想，毕竟东海还在康复治疗的过程中，自然不敢轻举妄动。

是夜，他们仍然手拉着手睡觉。  
赫宰尽量使自己的身体贴在病床外沿，为的便是给东海留出足够的休憩空间。  
然而看似紧闭起双眼的小奶片实则早已心猿意马，就趁着当下的漆黑，一路从赫宰的掌心摸到对方的裤裆之上，再向下由轻及重地按揉。  
赫宰不是没有知觉，但他更多的是顾虑到东海的身体，才捉住宝贝乱动的手，柔声斥：“别闹。”  
东海倏地拉近彼此间的距离，本就一身蛮力，这下更是直接将赫宰带到了自己身前：“爸爸，我想要了~”  
“…不行。”赫宰背过身去，强压心头的欲火，“等你再恢复十天半个月才可以。”  
东海计从中来，软硬兼施：“可我睡不着嘛，怎么办？”  
赫宰到底不忍叫东海孤独，于是转过些来，把住对方的小臂，轻声道：“我陪你说些话，再聊一会儿就睡，好不好？”  
“我睡不着不是因为这个。”东海凑在赫宰耳边，吹气似的开口，“我身体热，还跟您挤在一起，出了好多汗…可医生叔叔跟我说，出了汗就要擦干净，不然严重得话，创口该感染了。”  
赫宰知道东海的言下之意，若换作是前些年，这人如此胡闹，他铁定会以“那我回家了”稍作威胁。  
可现在面对的是天真的小奶片，赫宰实在狠不下心来逆着他的意思。  
当然，这份所谓的“天真”，也只是李赫宰觉得李东海生性就单纯。

真实的局面却是，赫宰开了盏小夜灯，昏黄的灯光照在他们两人身上，也映进东海微微解开些的衣领。  
他蜜色的胸脯上确实黏满因体热才冒出的汗珠，赫宰松开宝贝睡衣的扣子，直至解到最后一颗靠近肚脐的，东海才咯咯笑出声来：“爸爸，您弄痒我了~”  
“你…”赫宰蹙眉，尽量不去与宝贝亮晶晶的眼眸对视哪怕一秒，不然真是要在转瞬间就破功，“稍微老实点。”  
赫宰脱去东海的上衣，找来在温水中浸泡并拧干的毛巾，缓缓擦在东海出汗的地方。  
东海见赫宰偶尔会皱一下鼻子，便用可以自如活动的那只脚顶一下对方的膝盖：“您是嫌我身上有味道吗？”  
说着，又抬起身，并干脆扑进赫宰怀里，啃咬着到嘴边的下巴：“还记得您上次和我在家里玩的时候，您说我身上有股特殊的香味呢…”  
赫宰偏过脸，的的确确，东海枕在他臂弯里时，那股带着些奶味又难以言状的“东海香”便扑鼻而来。  
感受到如此香味的赫宰直接“原地起立”，也就顾不得宝贝抱恙在身，贴着小孩儿的侧脸吸了口气：“是很香。”  
赫宰觉得他们之间这样子的暧昧氛围只差谁临门一脚——结果，还真是东海临门一脚，从客观意义上一脚踩在他完全勃起的裆部上。  
“爸爸，我今晚不是还跟您说了么~”东海知道赫宰对自己也有相当强烈的欲望，便用那只活动中的脚丫从下至上玩弄起对方的性器来，“我晚上没吃饱，您还问我想吃什么零食…真是的，您根本不懂我。”  
听见东海的抱怨，赫宰也不想忍耐了，直接脱了裤子，并拽起宝贝那只肉乎乎的赤足，看了眼半躺在床上诡计得逞的小猫咪：“谁知道你是哪张嘴巴缺人喂。”  
接着，更是亲昵无比地吻了吻宝贝圆嘟嘟的脚趾头，直把东海弄得痒到大笑出声，才又捂住小猫的嘴巴：“小点声，你这样，再把外人招来了。”  
“哪里有外人嘛~”东海轻轻踹开赫宰的桎梏，再一个鲤鱼打挺，紧紧搂住对方的脖子，声音倒也听话地放低了不少，“这里只有您和我，我们想做多久就做多久…如果护士姐姐来了，您就说是在帮我复健呢。”  
“胡说八道。”赫宰掴了下东海已经袒露在外近大半的屁股，“只是爸爸怕对你身体不好，今天就不进去了，用手指帮你舒服些，好吗？”  
“唔…”东海想了想，虽然他更喜欢被爸爸的那个完全占有，可现在毕竟是特殊时期，所以…“好吧，但您要跟我拉勾约定好。”  
“？”  
“等我康复了，您一定要用…”东海将手握在赫宰的性器上，来回撸动片刻，“用这个塞在我里面，我会好好陪您的。”  
“嗯。”赫宰生怕东海再这样说下去，他保不齐会提前做出什么破格之举，于是冷静下几分，“今天就用手帮爸爸摸出来。”  
“好~”东海回答得甜糊糊。  
赫宰则将宝贝儿抱在膝上，方便他进一步用手动作：“腿打开些，让爸爸的手指进去。”  
“嗯嗯~”

这当口，赫宰只觉得他们又像回到了小时候那会儿，偶尔在性事时不敢有太大动静，便会像这样“望梅止渴”。  
虽说赫宰觉得自己的“手活儿”也不错，每回倒是都能把东海伺候得舒舒服服。  
譬如今天，赫宰除了先用中指捅开宝贝许久没尝过肉味儿的后穴，还不忘咬着对方的耳垂舔吻，并时不时抵在东海的耳畔低声道：“这样舒服吗？”  
与此同时，加重手指在肉穴里穿梭的力道，每次都令指腹按压在小孩儿的敏感点上，不消多时甚至听到些黏糊糊的水声自内向外传来。  
东海则控制不住地应声哼哼：“舒服，好舒服，爸爸，呜呜，还要~”  
“要什么？”赫宰明知故问。  
“要您再多一根手指~”东海回答时，手上也在帮赫宰打着飞机，只觉得揉在掌心里的硬物比之前更加火热，便还大着胆子申请，“我也会让您舒服的，等您快射的时候记得跟我说，我用嘴帮您含出来…”  
赫宰笑了声，继续探了根食指进到东海的穴内，并惩罚性地掐住对方直打哆嗦的龟头：“骚货，是你自己晚上没吃饱，现在才求着爸爸讨男人的鸡巴吃。”  
“呜…”东海听见对方如此羞辱，仍旧管不住官能的快感，迎着进犯着身体的手指轻轻摇了摇屁股，就像真的骑在对方的性器上，“那我求您，求求您，您会给我吃吗？”  
赫宰没用言语回应，只将耳畔的调戏转移到东海的唇上，也以免对方舒服得叫出太大声音，更是在此间撑开两指，分别朝肠壁内不同的敏感部位摩挲。直到继续钻进些无名指时，陷在内里的剩余两指早已沾得全是淫水。  
这下东海无论是下体分泌出的黏液，还是唇齿间的口水，都如失禁似的向外冒。最后，漂亮宝贝甚至舒爽得直掉眼泪，腿也环着赫宰的腰，用力压向自己的身体。  
赫宰尝到泪水的咸味，并察觉出对方的食髓知味，便越发兴奋地将手指顶进东海的体内深处，而本就分明的骨骼更是在来回按揉的同时厮磨着东海的每一寸情欲神经，让他再无法专注为赫宰手淫，只握着男人的性器，动作僵在原处。  
赫宰见了，为减轻情事的音量，从拍打对方的屁股，改换为用另一手揉捏起掌心丰腴的臀肉，感受着像要从指缝间淌出去似的滑腻触感，心里被各式各样的满足填满，嘴上仍戏谑：“你要是连这点事都做不好，一会儿就不喂你精液吃了。”  
“不要不要~”东海这才恢复为赫宰打飞机的速度，可他真的好想让爸爸直接顶进他已经开发完全的后穴，像以往那样“蹂躏”他，“呜呜，我也会好好伺候您的。”  
赫宰只是略施小惩，便在东海认错后用手臂钳着对方的腰，另一手却从臀部转移到小孩儿憋红的性器上：“来，爸爸想看你先用后面高潮。”  
“您…您真是坏蛋…”东海只在口舌上抱怨，可哪里还有任何抵抗的力气，当然，他舒服得不得了，才不管会不会丢脸，就任由赫宰想要拿指头直接玩坏他的架势，在对方几次用力的顶弄后，一股股半透明的淫液顺着小爸爸漂亮的手指喷出来。  
接着，赫宰松开掐东海性器的手，见此刻的他不必借助任何外力，只挺了挺腰，就带着哭腔哼哼着出了精。

东海倒是解脱了不少，赫宰却憋得连脖子都涨红了，不得不服气，这家伙就是来把他吃干抹净的小恶魔。  
赫宰干脆松开手，让东海趴到自己腿边，撑着毛茸茸的脑袋为他口交半晌。  
此间，赫宰更是将沾满淫水的那只手把在东海精致的脸上来来回回摩擦，弄得宝贝整张面颊上都是自己的分泌物。  
赫宰也不想折磨对方太久，反正东海是病号，病号最大，就尽情释放当下的欲望，不忍耐也不故意拖延情事的时长，直接把憋闷已久的精液淋在对方翻卷着马眼的舌头上。  
赫宰亦不由舒服得喘了几口粗气，并提着猫咪的后颈将人拽回床上：“吃饱了吗？”  
东海咕咚咕咚地喝下了一嘴浓精，再是舔舔嘴唇，凑在赫宰脸侧，亲密无间地咬对方的鼻头：“今天是饱了，明天…就不知道了~嘿嘿~”  
“小坏蛋。”赫宰拍了拍掌下被自己揉捏到发红的臀肉，“你快快好起来，等咱们回家住了，爸爸会把你吃到连骨头都不剩。”  
“那爸爸是大坏蛋！”  
虽这样抱怨，但东海真的好期待他回家的那天。  
他一定要叫到让整幢庄园里的一景一物都知道：是你们的小主人回家啦！


End file.
